


Alcoholic

by gaywrongs



Series: loonathedrabble [7]
Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - College/University, Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-02 08:39:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19195444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaywrongs/pseuds/gaywrongs
Summary: Perhaps she was young and restless, but perhaps Jinsoul was too intoxicating for her to care.





	Alcoholic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [manusinistra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/manusinistra/gifts).



> Alcoholic - Common Kings

Friday nights were made for the young and restless, and if there were any words to describe Yves, it would be exactly those two.

The party was already well under way, tacky disco lights hanging from the garage rafters, generic hip-hop songs blasting from the lone speaker in the corner. People danced in ever-fluctuating clusters, one group tripping dangerously close to where she stood by the bouncers. Yves knew she would need a drink or two before she could drop her inhibitions enough to join them. She slowly navigated her way around sloshing red cups over to the bar (really just a table dragged to an edge of the backyard) and got behind the line for drinks.

“Ay, is that Yves? Yves! Get your ass up here! Lemme pour you one!”

Of course Gowon was the bartender (really just the host who liked to pretend she knew how to mix drinks, but Yves figured everyone was too drunk to really care what went in their cups), and of course she was intent on making Yves the most complicated drink in existence. She spied a bottle of Jager set dangerously close to the edge of the table, and heavily contemplated swiping it and heading off into the masses.

“Here, one Gowon Gobsmacker for the second prettiest hoe here!” Gowon thrust a full cup in her face with a proud grin. Clearly she had been taste-testing her own concoctions through the night.

Yves took it and swirled its contents around dubiously. “Who’s the prettiest?”

Gowon rolled her eyes as she handed another girl a sloppily ratio-ed Jack and Coke. “You already know the answer!” She clunked a whiskey bottle onto the table and swiped her hair dramatically over one shoulder.

Yves rolled her eyes, raised her cup in thanks, and set out. She did, in fact, already know the answer, but it wasn’t what Gowon thought it was.

The song changed just as her eyes landed on the one person who gave her a buzz even alcohol couldn’t compare to.

Jinsoul danced in between a couple of other girls, long black hair mussed but still so very attractive, legs long in the distressed shorts and black boots she stepped along in.

Yves side-stepped a couple grinding on each other with an unconscious smile tugging one corner of her mouth up. She sauntered over to her highlight of the night.

“Hey you,” She said loudly over the music.

Jinsoul turned, surprised at the hand on her hip and the mouth near her ear. Her body relaxed and practically melted into Yves’ as she realized who it was.

“You made it!” Jinsoul’s smile was entrancing even under shitty strobe lights.

“I would never pass up free alcohol,” Yves said, taking a swallow of her drink and instantly regretting it. She moved her hand from Jinsoul to find a place to get rid of it.

“Did Gowon make you that?” Jinsoul laughed at her sour expression.

“Who else would try to poison me?” Yves shoved her cup into a passing guy’s hand; he shrugged and took a swig, and Yves turned back so she wouldn’t have to see his look of disgust. “I swear she’s trying to make me stay sober on purpose.”

Jinsoul wrapped lithe arms around Yves’ waist, swaying in time to the harsh beat. “Why don’t you try mine? Just some Malibu and punch.”

Yves felt her soft fingers slide up her back to link behind her neck. She cocked her head. “You don’t have a cup.”

“I know,” Jinsoul said. “Try some.”

Yves’ grin was stupidly wide for someone yet to have a proper drink. Jinsoul tugged just the slightest bit, and Yves leaned in for a taste. Perhaps she was young and restless, but perhaps Jinsoul was too intoxicating for her to care.


End file.
